


Bathing

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Fyeria learns to appreciate baths.





	Bathing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'lavender'.
> 
> Takes place after Ziost.

"What exactly is the point of this again?" Fyeria asked, eyeing the bathtub full of gently steaming water suspiciously.

Lana couldn't stifle a sigh of amused exasperation at her lover's attitude. "A nice, hot bath can quite beneficial after a difficult day."

"If you want to wash, you can just take a shower," Fyeria pointed out, even as she finished removing the last pieces of her beskar armor.

"A shower isn't as relaxing," Lana replied, licking her lips as Fyeria peeled off the cortosis weave she wore under her armor, revealing the tank top and shorts she wore underneath.

Making a noncommittal sound, Fyeria removed the tank top and shorts, tossing them after the rest of her gear. "It smells like flowers."

"Lavender," Lana told her, sitting up when Fyeria removed her practical bra and underwear. "W-what are you doing?"

Fyeria, unselfconsciously nude except for her jewelry, propped her hands on her hips, eye ridges raised. "I thought I'd join you. That's acceptable for lovers, yes?"

"Well, yes, but there's usually some sort of invitation." Lana couldn't stop herself from drinking in the rich red of Fyeria's skin, the dark red hair tumbling around her shoulders, and those intense yellow eyes focused on _her_. "Or you ask permission instead of simply presuming."

A smile twitched at the corners of Fyeria's mouth. "Very well. Lana, may I join you in the bath?"

"Yes, please do." Lana scooted forward so Fyeria could step into the tub behind her.

Looking amused, Fyeria took the hint and sat down behind Lana, leaning back against the bath cushion Lana had placed there. "Now what?"

"Just relax, my love," Lana told her, leaning back against Fyeria.

After a moment of surprise, Fyeria slowly wrapped her arms around Lana's waist, drawing her even closer. "I still don't see the appeal."

"You will." Smiling, Lana slowly nudged one of Fyeria's hands up to cover her breast.

After a moment, Fyeria took the implicit invitation and turned Lana's head to kiss her, deep and hungry. Melting into the kiss, Lana resolved to take more baths if Fyeria would join her for all of them.


End file.
